A World Without Fences
by Juniper Mimosa
Summary: Nerria is a mermaid of Neverland. She is happy where she lives in Mermaid Lagoon. One day, Nerria finds out she doesn't have to live by the rules, and she can be whoever she wants to be. She has to get past many obstacles to find her freedom. With the help of some unlikely friends, Nerria sees that she may, some day, accomplish her dream. PLEASE REVIEW!


I woke in the young hours of the morning due to a bizarre commotion. I peered up at the sky and observed the stars were roused from their customary soundless existence. I my state of sleep-drunk I could not fathom what would cause them to gaze upon the realm of mortals with anything but indifference. Ten minutes passed, and the lords of Earth quieted and I was able to return to sleep. I retained naught of this unfamiliar happening by the approach of day.

I stretched, opening my eyes. _Good Morning Neverland_, I uttered with my mind. I beamed with my pointed teeth and beheld up the azure sky high overhead. Neverland was happy today, as was I. I swam out from the small cavern that was my chamber, careful to avoid the jutting stalagmites. Once outside, I navigated my way through the cave network Timianhavn that made up my clan's estate. I then swam out to Storvei, the main street that connected each and every home and had the largest exit to the surface.

I swam up, my golden tail reflecting the light of the sun, casting rainbows in every direction. I smiled and giggled. I am the most beautiful creature in all of Neverland – no, in the entire world. I am one of the three youngest of my kind, not counting Mahasagra, who is too young to have radiant scales such as mine. Her tail is yet pale silver. My friends Calypso and Marissa are youthful like I, but Calypso's royal blue tail doesn't match the brilliance of mine and neither does Marissa's tail of ruby crimson. I did a graceful backflip and for once, even with Peter gone, the world was alright. Everyone missed Peter. His charming ways and his handsome face would always capture the hearts of us mermaids. Even Neverland was strange without him. The flowers only ever bloomed when he was here. Oh when will he be back? For the most part of the afternoon, I sat on my rock in a sour mood, trying to get annoying tangles out of my hair. Eventually, with the smell of flowers in the air and the feeling of the sun beating on my face I lightened up and began to sing. It was a song I had heard the last time Peter returned with a girl. She had been about nine years old and had brought a strange device that she kept with her at all times and on it she could play games and watch these little… things. There was one with a maiden with hair similar to mine who had accidently cursed her mother, turning her into a bear. There was a song in that one that I particularly liked and sang a lot.

Thus I sat, sunning myself on a rock and singing when I finished a variation of that song I had written myself I heard a long low whistle. Then I heard a small chorus of giggles and looked over just in time to see the back of a head disappearing into the undergrowth. I rolled my eyes. Since Calypso, Marissa, and I were the closest in age to the Lost Boys, Peter's troop, we were the only mermaids they spied on. It annoyed me and I was always shooing them away but in truth, I had always enjoyed the attention. I dove back into the lake and noticed that something was different. I couldn't place it but there was something very different in the lake. I shrugged and picked an aquatic flower that I tucked behind my ear. I then swam back to the surface and onto my favorite rock. I picked up the mirror that I had left there yesterday and began to admire myself. I truly was beautiful. And the violet flower complemented my golden tail and eyes ever so nicely. I was very glad that the flowers were in full bloom today. That thought made me freeze. The flowers are in full bloom. I gasped and held my hand to my mouth. That's why the lagoon looked different! All the corals and aquatic plants are in full bloom. THE FLOWERS ARE IN FULL BLOOM! PETER HAS RETURNED! My messy hair forgotten, I dove back into the water to tell my sisters.


End file.
